Are Child Hood Life
by Kialya
Summary: The shamans are together and and just talking like...well teens and there childhood is mostly killer.
1. Child hood

Are ChildHood Life

By:Kialya

Manta:You know what be great if can tell each each are childhood.

Everyone?what the!

Yoh:Yay. Is a great way to learn about each other.

Faust:Why tell each other are childhood its crazy and dum like you Yoh.

Yoh:WHAT THE!FAUST ARE TRYING TO START SOMETHING HERE!

Faust:Yes you little weak child.

Yoh:COME ON,

Anna:STOP IT YOU TWO OR ELES!

Faust and Yoh:Srry Miss.Bossy Pants.

Manta:Well my childhood was.

Hao:Full of teasing and name calling.

Manta:So what.

Everyone: laughs 

Lysery:Well my Parents died you guys already no that.

Hao:Awww.Put a sock in it.

Lysery:Whats your deal.

Hao:nothinhg why.

Morrphine: Slaps Hao 

Hao:You little bit--

Lysery:DON"T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!

Horo Horo:This is fun!

Ren and Jun:Yay!

Pinka:Mostly Horo was the weakess in the village when we was little.

Everyone: laugh 

Horo horo:Thats not funny!

Amidamara:It is too,Even i was strong when i was little.

Hao:Ooo. When was that 700 years ago.

Amidamara:Why I Should!

Yoh:Sit Amidamara!

Amidamara:Yes Lord Yoh but in going-

Hao:bring it on Amidamara!

Yoh:Stop little Brother!

Hao:What are u talking about im older.

Yoh:So what i don't care!

Hao:Im older,smarter,wiser,sexy,and have a better spirt than you!

Yoh:Ooo.That be fighting words!

Anna:YOH,HAO STOP FIGHTING!

Hao:Well i can bet him anytime because he's a jacka--

Anna:DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MAN THAT WAY

Everyone: Looks at Anna 

Tamao:Dinners ready

Everyone:at last!

After Dinner Everyone Went To Sleep And Dreamed About There Childhood But Lysery,Yoh,and Ren Did Not Sleep Good At All

To Be Continued...


	2. Fatty

Are ChildHood Life pt.2

When everyone wake up Manta start talking again about his child hood and take my word for its really boring.Yoh,Ren,Lysery where really sad and worried.

Manta:There you have it my child hood life.

Hao:Are you done talking.

Manta:Why.

Everyone:STUT UP ALREADY!

Yoh: sigh 

Anna:Whats wrong with Yoh.

Yoh:Ooo.Nothing

Ren: sigh 

Jun:What Wrong little brother.

Ren:Nothing Jun.

Lysery: Sigh 

Morphine: Gets close to Lysery 

Lysery:Im ok.

Anna and Jun:What is with you 3!

Yoh,Ren,and Lysery:Nothing were alright.

Horo horo:Well I need to eat!

Everyone:AGAIN!

Pinka:HORO HORO YOUR GOING TO GET FAT AND DIE!  
Horo horo:IM NOT FAT!

Everyone:YES YOU ARE!

Horo horo:Ok you'll eat a pizza.

Everyone:GO ON A DIET!

Horo horo:Ok.Ok.What's a diet?

Hao: Whispers to Anna I see somthing wrong with tham 3 and Horo.

Anna:Yay.

Jun:Yay.

Ren,Yoh,and Lysery:Were ok so stop asking ok.

Anna,and Jun:YOU 3 ARE NOT OK SO WHATS WRONG!

Ren,Yoh:NOTHING!

Ryu: I still cant get why Anna said that yesterday?

Anna:So what your point!

Ryu:Mostley you would try kill someone before saying you love someone.

Yoh: Looking very pissed off at Ryu 

Ryu:What!

Lysery: Im leaving this getting to much drama around here.

Ren:Yeah im going,too, im going go see that girl at the mall again.

Jun:What girl!

Ren:The one who said that funny joke.Why?

Yoh:The one who had the the cute face,sweet smile,hot body--

Hao:Cute carmel skin,quiet most of the time,less drama--

Lysery:Sweet voice,lovely why of talking--

Horo:Slinder waist,cute hazel eyes.

Anna,Jun,&Pinka:STOP THAT YOUR MAKING US--

The boys look at the girls 

To be Continued...


	3. Lexus

Are ChildHood 3

_The Girls are glowing envy and **Lexus: The Girl,Ren was talking About is in a shocking treat! DON"T HATE ME**_

By:Lexus & Kialya

Ren:You girls jelous of Lexus.

Anna:NO.

Jun:Lexus! that's her name.

Ren run out of the house and ends up bumping into Lexus 

Lexus:Hey watch it Ren!

Ren:How do u its me?

Lexus:Its your hair silly it's pointy.DUH!

Ren: Ooo.Lexus! want to-

Lexus: I would love to go to the park with u.

Ren and Lexus walk though the park Back at the house with the girls 

Anna:Pink don't a say any thing about this.

Pink:Lexus will get a shocking treat today& who will be the jelous one now.

Jun:Don't u think were going over things here she sounds nice & Ren needs a nice girl in hes life.

Anna&Pink:WHAT IN ---

Hao,Yoh,Faust& Lysery:What's with the big ball of green goo!

Mean while with Ren&Lexus walk and talk in the park the girls call Ren to invite Lexus over 

Ren:Hey what with the green goo?

Lexus: Eww.That's nasty.

Anna trows the nasty green goo a Lexus 

Lexus:Ewwww! Im coverd in green goo!

Run out of the house with Anna,Jun&Pink laughing 

Ren:Why did u do that to her!

Anna:It's a joke

Ren:She's the kind of girl I like and you had to do that!

Jun:Ren!

Ren:Ren nothing!

Ren runs out 

Yoh: Oook! let's act nothing happend here!

Lysery:What wrong with him not the Lexus thing but his childhood!

Jun:Well.

To be Continued...


	4. Peach Cake

Are Childhood 4

By

Lexus & Kialya

Well I love U all so much for being with me in Are ChildHood 1-4 and Saddly its ending sone so thank u again and remeber im alwas here!

Jun:Ren childhood was full of angry and haterd so hes needs A nice girl to help him with his past...

Meanwhile with Ren running to find Lexus in front of her house

Ren:Lexus?

Lexus:Hey...

Ren:They was wrong for what thay did and i no there srry.

Lexus:...

Ren:plz just follow me back there?

Lexus:...Why so they can laugh at me again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

W.N.(Writers Note)

Kialya:LEXUS WHAT IS WRONG WITH U!

Lexus:Well Kila sounds like a hookers name!

Kialya:The name from China and your is more common in the U.S.A.

Lexus :Yay!So!

Kialya: Len's father (in the Japanese version, En Tao is Len's father, not his uncle)So we use the Japanese versoin if did not no that.Back to the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Lexus with Ren

Ren:Plz...Come back.

Lexus:Im coverd in green goo...

Walk over to Lexus and help get the goo off While Ren walks Lexus back To Asakura's house with no goo covering her

Anna:Lexus were sorry it was a bad joke.

Pink:Yay it was wrong!

Jun:Your nice and sweet and Ren need a nice person.Peach cake!

Lexus:Thanks...I love Peach cake!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kialya:U GoldDigger .Plus u hate peach cake

Lexus:Yay but in writing i like Peach cake!

Kialya:It gives u hives!

Lexux:O.O Im a golddigersings golddigerI ain't say you golddigger but you ain;t messing with broke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexus kisses Ren who was blushing between eating and kissing.lol.

Anna,Jun&Pink:How sweet!

The boys:EWWWWW!

_**The End**_


End file.
